Janessa: Jasmine and Vanesssa- Pre- Summer Fate
by Cait98
Summary: A young couple on their way to a perfect life, but with only trouble ahead. Will their friendship lie or will their true love die when a mind is reckoned with? Who will live and who will die, upon this strange summers night. Time will tell if love breaks the spell or they will be heading straight for hell. Pre- Summer Fate with a few choice alterations. Hope you all enjoy.


Pt. 1- Bombshell

"Thank God." Vanesssa smiled, putting shopping bags down on the worktop, clearly having come back from a busy day shopping. She wore a green coat and had really blonde hair which reflected the sun really well. She turned around, sweeping the hair from her face before taking a deep breath, "Do you know what? I've had enough of today!"

Jasmine only stood there smiling with her arms folded, seeming amused by Vanessa's frustrations, "We um'...Well we need to talk and...I know how you found having Kirin's child- I've just." She said before a sigh of slight frustration, "I think we should, well, have a child of our own. You know just a child. In prison I always thought that I could be a good parent...But then I realized, what would happen if that child ever found out about me- what I did."

Vanessa only stood. She listened but not all of it went in. She felt as though Jasmine was judging her- as though they were judging each other, she was just unsure weather either of them were in a mood of offending each other as they only did that when they reached their time of the month, and won't speak to each other for days. Today wasn't one of those days though. This is what bothered the both of them.  
Vanessa bit her lip slowly, "I'm sorry Jasmine...I don't get what you're saying."

Jasmine sighed and stared at the floor and faintly drummed her fingers on the edge of the worktop, after a few moments, after thinking, she felt time was not on her side and had to let out what she was trying to put across, "I know about Debbie and Ross-"

"I'm sorry?" Vanessa spat without meaning to, "Debbie and Ross? What are you on about?" Vanessa was clearly getting angry at this point, "Sorry for one minute I thought you were talking to me about looking after my own kid and now you're what? Commenting on Debbie and Ross? What about Debbie and Ross?"

Jasmine was both confused and shocked and didn't know how to react, "What? You, you, you don't- you don't know?" She stammered.

"Don't know what?" Vanessa said in a calmer tone, "Jasmine what do you know what I don't?"

"I'm sorry- I thought you knew. About her and him." Jasmine knew she shouldn't have said anything at this point. She knew that Pete and Debbie were getting married in the morning and now she was scared that she had ruined everything for her.

* * *

Part 2.

Debbie sat at home when she heard a knock on the door. As soon as she opened the door, Jasmine burst through, "Tell me you've ended it with him!" She demanded. She turned her head and saw Ross standing there, looking rather smug with himself. Jasmine sighed in disbelief, "Oh Debbie Dingle I know you better than this."

"Yeah and you were gone for, how many years, let me think...You were supposed to never come back!" Debbie snapped. Debbie clearly found her old pal, a very unwelcome guest. Jasmine just nodded, "Yeah well it's a good job I came back isn't it? To stop you from making mistakes and if you don't end it with him today I will make sure that everyone knows."

Debbie stood there, with a smirk on her face. Bemused with Jasmine's threat, "Jasmine you wouldn't dare. You would never do that to me."

"Oh really?" Jasmine said quietly, with a slight squeaking tone in her voice, "Debbie all I have ever done is try to protect you. I've been back in your life for a few months now and you have opened up to me and I have done the same to you."

"Still haven't forgiven you for having sex with dad though." Debbie hissed, "Oh and another thing Jasmine, I am not a lesbian."

"Never said you were!" Jasmine snapped, "We have a history though-"

"You were an experiment."

"And you told me off about talking about my biology exams. Well let's hope you've learned something. Drop it with Ross or I will tell Pete."

"Ha! And what will you tell him exactly-"

"I know...I know who the father of Moses is." Jasmine said before she could get another word in. She then looked at Ross, "Yeah... I know. Ross I know that you love each other but...come on, we all know this won't be fair on Pete. Debbie I know what you're like when you really fall for someone...and you probably know from me. You don't like me in that way and I don't like you in that way either but I've always been a lesbian and that...well it won't change... Debbie...do the right thing because this will only escalate if you don't do something."

"Yeah well thanks. But I don't need your advice." Debbie sneered at her.

"And I know you." She sighed and gave them both one more look before leaving.

* * *

"Don't worry about her." Ross sighed, kissing the back of Debbie's neck, "She won't blab."

Debbie fought back tears, "Problem is, I know her and when she has a moral high ground she- Ross we need to get out of here before she tells anyone anything." She said before heading upstairs to get her things. Ross sighed and stood at the bottom of the stairs, "What if we make her dissapear?" Debbie then came to the top of the stairs and looked down at him, "No! She is my best friend. No matter how far she pushes things, after what she has been through, we leave her alone."

"She is the one threatening us!" Ross snapped.

"Yeah and she is my friend who is always right about me. Ross she knows me more than anyone. She cared for me when it mattered. If anyone scares her, it's me." Debbie snapped in Jasmine's defense.

"Yeah..but then won't she expect it from you?" Ross said sarcastically.

"Ross listen, if she blabs, talks or says anything. I am the one who finishes her. No one else." Debbie replied rather threateningly.

* * *

Part 3

"Okay...you want a child." Vanessa sighed, sitting beside Jasmine in the pub later on. Her anger from earlier had subsided and she noticed Jasmine not paying any attention as she said, drinking her pint just staring at an object behind the bar. Vanessa clicked her fingers in front of Jasmine's face, "Earth to Jasmine."

"Yeah! Sorry, I was in my own world." Jasmine replied, startled.

"Yeah..I noticed. You were saying about wanting a baby...well we can have one. That's if you still want to get married later this year. It's Pete's and Debbie's in a few days, so we get that out of the way first yeah?" The blonde said to her, "Jas...Earth to Jas- You know what, you're not even listening to me. I'll be at home." Vanessa snapped, annoyed at Jasmine's lack of attention. Jasmine didn't even noticed that she'd gone.

"You er, just gonna let her go?" Robert said to her.

"If it helps...I have other things to worry about." Jasmine said quietly, "Oh and I've heard about you and er...Aaron." she said and finally turned her head. She had a smug smile on her face, "So...you're gay."

"I'm not gay." He said stubbornly.

"Yeah well...I'm a lesbian. Can't get into people who aren't true to themselves."

"I love Chrissie! What is your problem?"

"I pity you. I really really do."

"Why?"

"Because Katie died in vain didn't she? Oh Robert it's not like I don't know. This village get's to know stuff quicker than you can send a tweet! What was it like being with Aaron then?"

"Listen if you don't stop, I swear someone you love will get hurt."

Jasmine didn't take nicely to this. She stood up and despite her height, she stood up to Robert, "You know what? I think you have just met your match, you see I killed a police officer and you killed Katie."

"A police officer?" Robert frowned, "And no I didn't kill Katie."

"Oh, so I guess that she slipped on an icy patch and fell through the floorboards did she?"

"It was a _very_ icy patch." He insisted.

"Oh if only everyone here knew." Jasmine smiled, "You lot...Oh the great villagers of Emmerdale...This village never changes. You think I didn't see what you did that day?" She teased just to get information out of him, "What made you do it?" She sneered, "You slept with Aaron. No one believed her, she was trying to give everyone the truth. What do you think will happen when Andy finds out hm?"

Robert glared at her, "She was going to expose me. I had to do somethi- it's not as though you can talk."

"We killed for the same reasons. We were scared." She snapped.

"You've changed." Robert sneered, looking down at her. Jasmine then smiled at him and got closer to him, "I changed for the better. I changed in prison because I saw what was important, whereas you were only with Chrissie for the money weren't ya'?"

Robert breathed heavily with anger and pinned Jasmine to the wall, "You keep your mouth shut about Katie!"

Jasmine was amused and looked down at his hand which was tightly gripped on her jacket, "Or what? You'll kill me?"

"I wouldn't put it past me!" He snarled before getting in her face, "I killed Katie, I almost buried Paddy in a grain mill at the farm and I was going to kill Aaron, but I shot Paddy instead. Jasmine if you can play dirty, I can play dirtier. Now-" He said as he took a breath, "Take this warning. Stay out of my way or either you or someone you love will get hurt. Understand?"

Jasmine merely nodded before he dragged his hand away, "You don't threaten me!" Jasmine snarled. She then walked out, leaving Robert on his own.

* * *

...

Part 4

Vanessa was getting suspicious of Jasmine's whereabouts and because it involved Debbie, she was considering weather to carry on their relationship or not. She sat waiting for Jasmine. There was a glass of wine placed in the middle of the table with one glass left empty. Vanessa had the other glass, half full of the red rosy wine that her and Jasmine were supposed to share, but with Jasmine distancing herself, she wanted to know why she even bothered with a woman who didn't seem to care about her feelings, or even what Vanessa herself wanted out of the relationship.

The door came open and Jasmine walked in. As Jasmine put her coat on the back of the door, she seemed to forget how late she was. As she turned around, pulling her ponytail out, she saw the back of Vanessa's head facing her. Their seemed to be an atmosphere around them and because Jasmine could feel it, she picked up her voice whilst clearing her throat, "Sorry I'm back so late. I've had things to sort."

Vanessa didn't answer. She looked sourly down at her wine glass and the red liquid which she was swirling around.

"Well with Debbie and everything. I'm helping her not make any mistakes." Jasmine carried on, "Why are you up so late anyway?"

"Helping her not make any mistakes eh?" Vanessa spoke up.

"I'm sorry?" Jasmine asked, clearly confused.

"Well you're helping Debbie with her mistakes...what about yours? Well you seem so adamant on rejecting me, you seem more fussed about helping other people with their problems, but what about ours? Listen. Jasmine I've noticed you coming home late, always on about Debbie, always on about how she is making mistakes and then with that you're only making me think the worst." She sighed.

Jasmine's eyes softened quickly and she placed her warm hand on Vanessa's, "Vanessa." She said with a sigh, "I just want the best for my best friend and once the wedding and everything is over, I can focus on you, us. We can be what we want yeah?"

"Yeah well I'm not so convinced. Jasmine I think you're lying to me. Tell me what is going on with Debbie and Ross please...are they having an affair?"

"Yes. Okay yes. But she promised me that she would end it today." Jasmine said, feeling defeated, "You can't tell anyone though."

"I wasn't going to...Jasmine, Debbie has been your friend since God knows when but when we're like this...together. I just want you to promise me not to go around saying things, or even doing things that don't sound like you. Debbie is your best friend right? You know her more than anyone and that is fine, but you must share things with me."

"Not all the time." Jasmine snapped, "Yeah I know her and I know if she sticks with Ross she will make the biggest mistak-" She carried on building herself up but was suddenly silenced when Vanessa kissed her unexpectedly. Jasmine put her palms on Vanessa's neck and as they carried on it got more intimate. As Jasmine pulled away, she placed her forehead on Vanessa's and was clearly worried, "I just want the best for Debbie. And you know that I love you...I would never split myself or even end it with you because I know what we want, what I want." She smiled slightly before pulling away and looking into Vanessa's eyes. Vanessa only had a slight smile on her face and as she rubbed Jasmine's cheek with her thumb, she said quietly, "I know. Jasmine, I get you're concerned, worried and everything else but you've got to stop and slow yourself down. You come in this late when you should be...with me." she sighed.

"I know. I know." Jasmine admitted.  
Later on in bed, Jasmine sat on her laptop and started to write mini stories. She started talking to herself as she carried on typing before noticing her eyesight going funny, "Nessa could you pass me my glasses please?" She asked her, looking up.

Vanessa sat at the dresser, brushing her hair and turned around when a cruel smile crept onto her face, "You wear glasses?"

"Yes I do!" She protested, "I wear them for when I'm writing. They are up on the top of the wardrobe."

"Why are they there?" Vanessa frowned.

"Because I didn't want anyone finding out, and especially not Debbie...It will make my 'nerd' all the more present." She replied as Vanessa passed her the box with them in, "And anyway, I need to finish this."

"What? Your FanFiction? Jasmine, I think Debbie would slag you off even more if she found out you liked Doctor Who."

"I was board. In prison and I could only get four channels, so , Doctor Who and David Tennant was my only option."

"Yeah and you 'like' David Tennant." Vanessa smiled smugly.

"Well yeah...he is hot." Jasmine smiled.

"Anyway who is in this Fanfiction?" Vanessa said as she got into bed beside her. She got comfortable and lay on Jasmine's chest. Jasmine looked down at her and laughed, "Like you'd want to know." Vanessa then sat up, "No, I'm actually interested."

Jasmine smiled and ate another Moam which was on her bedside table, "Well you know that Peter Capaldi is now the Doctor-"

"What? The old grey one who looks like a magician?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Go on."

"Yeah I'm using his Doctor but I have created my own companion."

"Yeah and what's she called?" Vanessa asked cheekily.

"Clara Oswald." Jasmine replied.

Vanessa felt gutted at this point, "Spoiled sport."

"What?" Jasmine asked, "You jealous?"

"Just a tad bit gutted you didn't pick me."

"Vanessa, maybe I can fit you in here." Jas smiled as she closed her laptop lid, "I could fit you in somewhere." she smiled and kissed her. Vanessa kissed her back, "Looking forward to that wedding?" Jasmine's face dropped, "Ugh are we still going there?" She then sat up, "I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong, I mean I told her to move on and forget about me but...I...I think she has made a lot of mistakes without me."

"Debbie is a grown woman who can make up her own mind." She replied and took the laptop from her and put it in the bedside draw, "All you can do is support her like you have been doing."

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Come on then. Lights out." Vanessa said, moving down onto Jasmine's stomach, "Night."

"Night Nessa...Love you."

"I love you too." Vanessa smiled slightly and kissed her cheek as Jasmine turned the lights out. Jasmine stay sat up for a while thinking before she finally got her head down.

What mess had she made for Debbie?

Was it something she would regret?

* * *

Part 5

Jasmine was the first to head out of the door a few days later on Debbie's big day. She got a message that morning from Robert, explaining that he knew Debbie and Ross were going to run off together after the wedding. Automatically and understandably, Jasmine's protective side kicked in. She managed to get down to near where the church was but she saw her stood there.

Her beauty.

Her angel dressed in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Jasmine felt herself choking on the lump in her throat and walked over to her. Debbie stood just staring into oblivion. The sky was brilliantly blue and the grass was gracefully green with what seemed to be a yellow that may as well have been cemented all around from the sun. Jasmine stopped when she got next to Debbie. Seeming amazed by everything that was going on with what Debbie was doing but knew Debbie had doubts.

"You could...always pull out. It isn't too late." Jasmine said softly, keeping her eyes winced because of the sun.

"You're here and it's strange." Debbie said quietly, still looking into thin air, "I'm really happy that you're here. But..." She said turning to her, "I can't stand Pete up, I just...I just can't." Debbie finally turned to her holding back tears, "I love him."

"You ended it with Ross didn't you?" Jasmine frowned.

Debbie remained silent and said nothing.

"Debbie!" Jasmine urged.

"No." Debbie gasped, "I didn't."

"Oh Debbie." Jasmine sighed and rubbed her arms, "You silly, beautiful idiot. You have Pete, why break his heart?"

"Because Ross loves me too and...Jasmine I need you." Debbie gasped on the brink of tears.

"You need to tell Pete because Robert knows, he, he knows about the affair."

Debbie's jaw dropped, "How?"

"He caught you two together in the garage and took a picture of you and Ross at it. Come on Debs, you are smart enough to know, yes he will be mad at you, but I know in due course he will forgive you." Jasmine sighed and put her forehead against Debbie's. Debbie felt all but warm with Jasmine being so close but she knew that she didn't love her any more. Debbie knew that Jas could help her through everything, but she knew some things she had to do by herself, "Okay." Debbie finally agreed, "I'll tell him."

"Before or after you walk down the isle?" Jasmine said sternly, still keeping her forehead pressed against hers.

"After." Debbie replied. Jasmine pulled away instantly, "Debbie you need to tell him before."

"I can't!"

"Debbie Dingle you are many things but I never, not for one moment, had you down as a coward!" Jasmine snapped, "You need to tell him."

* * *

Part 6

"Oh come on Cain please!" Jasmine pleaded with him, desperately trying to beg him to get rid of Ross. She walked over to him as he put tools away, "Cain, she hasn't got the guts to get rid of Pete or him!"

"So what do you suggest?! This is Debbie's mess and her own to sort out!" He snapped, turning around. A fire of deep anger burned in his eyes but it didn't deter Jasmine from talking him round, "So you're just going to let her ruin her life?"

"Maybe I am. I don't have the time for this." He said pushing past her. Jasmine went after him and pulled his arm. He suddenly turned around, shouting at her, "WHAT?!" Cain pulled his arm away from Jasmine's hand and only glared down at her.

"You wouldn't go through with the embarrassment, I know you wouldn't. If Ross walked in and exposed her, it would ruin her and probably for good. If you want to make some scum ruin her big day go ahead, go ahead and let him humiliate Debbie in front of everyone in that church and make her lose the one man- The one man who I know is good for her! Cain this isn't about me, it's about our Debbie!"

Cain frowned, "Ours?! Look Jas if you're so-"

"I am, and I would protect her no matter what, but she's-"

She was stopped with a comment from Cain which left her stunned and heart bouncing out her chest.

"Kill him then." Cain said to her, "If you want to protect her, I'm not doing your dirty work. Kill him."

"That...that wasn't my idea." Jasmine responded quietly, "You can't even, you- don't put that one on me. Cain I just want him out of the way for Debbie's sake."

"You know where the tools are." He snarled, "Get busy." he said before walking off. Jasmine stood in shock and looked at the garage as it was left open. Question was, would she really take the risk if it was to protect Debbie?

* * *

"Where even is she?" Vanessa gasped, noticing Jasmine was late for the wedding. She looked at Cain as he was walking up the path, "Have you seen Jasmine?"

"No. I haven't. Are we ready?" He asked and looked at Debbie. Debbie was stood silently worried about Ross and what he might do. She sighed and looked at Vanessa, "Why don't you all go in and I'll wait for Jasmine. I don't want her to miss this."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked softly, "I'm sure she won't be long, she probably has something planned."

"When isn't she full of surprises?" Debbie smiled slightly, "Go on, we'll give it five more minutes and if she isn't here, we'll start."

Vanessa had a half smile on her face and walked in. As Cain was about to follow, she grabbed Cain's hand and he looked down, "What?"

"Have you got rid of him?" Debbie asked anxiously.

"No. I didn't manage to get a hold of him. Look Debbie he hasn't been around all morning so I doubt he will turn up."

"Yeah and how do you know that? Another question, where's Jasmine?" She hissed.

"I don't know where either of them are. At the end of the day, it's your day, don't let them ruin it."

"Jasmine is my best friend and she would not miss this!" She snapped. She waited a few minutes as a silence started to accumulate, "We should start now." Cain nodded slowly and lead her in and took her arm as she walked down the aisle.

* * *

"You're a bit late aren't ya?" Ross asked Jasmine as she walked up the road to the church.

Jasmine appeared somewhat shuck up, "I am yeah, um I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Come with me, we can't be here." She said and turned around to walk away but Ross grew suspicious, "Nah, you tell me here and now because I'm not going anywhere."

Jasmine sighed in defeat and walked over to him, "Finn took out the recording and I'm just warning you to stay away...she doesn't deserve this."

"Nah." He laughed, leaning into her, keeping his arm on the church wall, "She chose him." he sneered, "That was her _biggest_ mistake."

"Then let it be." Jasmine sighed as she felt his breath against her neck, "She, she...She chose what- who she wanted and you have to deal with that please Ross."

"I told you _Jas_ , what is coming next is something that will teach denial Debbie and perfect Pete a lesson." He sneered. As Jasmine pulled out a spanner, Ross quickly took it from her, "Ooh Jasmine, Cain couldn't get rid of me so he employed you instead. Why would he employ you of all people?"

"Okay okay, you win." Jasmine gasped, struggling to look at him, "I'll let it drop, just, just-"

"Loving how you are all scared now. Shame you can't get anywhere...It was the same with oh I don't know... _Shane_ perhaps?" He said as a crooked smile appeared on his face. Jasmine's heart jumped out of her chest and she instantly had more adrenaline pumping throughout her body. She pushed Ross away and began running for her life, afraid with what would happen to her if Ross caught her.

Ross carried on running, determined to catch his bait, he wasn't going to let her get away. Because Ross had nothing to lose because of Debbie, he decided to get to Debbie through the one person; her best friend who'd she'd known through most of the bad times.

As Jasmine ran up the grass to the pavilion she tripped over her feet and landed face flat into the grass. Ross knew he had her right where he wanted her and climbed onto her back and covered her mouth with his hand, "I really don't want to hurt you, but if this is the only way left to destroy Debbie then..." He said and after a short silence which felt like an eternity, he eventually answered, "Let it be." He said before hitting her over the head with the spanner, knocking her clean out. After Jasmine was unconscious, Ross picked her up and took her and tied both her hands and feet in the back of a van.  
As Ross got in the front of the car, he looked in the rear view mirror and smiled to himself before taking an exit out of Emmerdale village.

* * *

Part 7

After the wedding ceremony Vanessa was getting concerned. She text Jasmine and got no reply.

She tried to phone her.

No reply.

"Ness, um have you seen Jasmine, she should've been here." Debbie said to her.

"No...By now surely she would've got in touch." Vanessa said with growing concern.

"Yeah...sure she won't be far away, look, do you wanna go and look for her or?"

"I think I will." Vanessa sighed and got her purse, "I'm really happy for you. You've never been more beautiful and Pete...He's better for you...stick with him."

"I will and thank you...Tell Jasmine if you find her, she's in a lot of trouble with me." She smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Jasmine woke up. As her eyes first opened her vision was blurred. She closed her eyes again for a second before opening them again. Her breath was shallow and her head was pounding. She panicked when her vision became all the more clear, "ROSS GET ME OUT OF HERE! ROSS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She gasped. Ross stood outside of the van, smiling to himself, holding his phone to his lips before walking off.

Jasmine got up slowly and managed to untie her wrists. After she sat up, she untied her ankles and stood up. She was so unsure of what to do, she paced up and down the van twice before going onto her phone. When she called Vanessa she was more than thrilled to get through, "Vanessa!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Jasmine, where are you? You missed the wedding and- Jasmine?" Vanessa gasped before pulling the phone away from her ear and she realized Jasmine might be in trouble.

"For God sake! Come on!" Jasmine snapped at her phone, seeing she had no bars of signal. "Right." She shrugged, "Do I or don't I?" She said to herself, looking at the van doors, "I don't know what's on the other side, but do I just do it anyway?" With that Jasmine made a run at the doors and kicked them open and found herself screaming and clinging onto the door. Once she had looked down, she realized she was in a lot of trouble.  
Gripping onto what she could, she managed to pull herself back up into the van. Once she'd gotten back in, she sat on the floor of the van with her legs tucked into her chest, debating on what to do.

She knew there was a pit of water below.

She knew she had to save Debbie from what Ross was going to do.

Would she jump for Debbie?

* * *

"What? How can she be in trouble?" Debbie frowned as Vanessa was explaining about Jasmine's phone call.

"I don't know but think about it. Ross has been missing all morning and so has she. Good thing is, she is still alive." Vanessa sighed, "So do we call the police?"

"No, just give it time, if she is not home by tonight, we call them, or we get it out of Ross." Debbie replied sternly.

"What if he exposes you then? Do you really want to risk that? Just for Jasmine?" Vanessa replied, "Sorry, it's either him or her at the moment, they seem to be your only options."

"Mine? She's your fiance, not mine." Debbie snapped

"Fine, then she is our problem."Vanessa sighed, "So we leave it until tonight?"

"Yeah we do." Debbie sighed.

* * *

Jasmine braced herself as she stood at the back of the van. Breathing heavily, she was getting ready for the leap of life or death. After a few seconds she released herself and catapulted into the water. A ringing ran in her ears as she hit the water and she did not come to the surface. Her body floated lifelessly in the water for what would have felt like hours.

After around twenty minutes her lifeless body washed up on what was the shoreline. After a few short moments, the lifeless Jasmine started to cough up water and regained her breathing.

* * *

3 hours later...

Jasmine walked back into the village appearing lifeless and she walked to the village hall, soaking wet still. As soon as Jasmine entered the music stopped and the dancing came to an abrupt halt. Debbie looked up wondering what all of it was about, both her and Vanessa were shocked. It seemed to be a debate on who would speak first. Jasmine took that award quickly, she appeared to be somewhat torn, but then pleased about it which confused Debbie.

"Chucked in the back of a van on a cliff edge. The things I do for you." Jasmine said to Debbie, "I jumped from a cliff into a deep river of water and almost died." She said with a slight smile, "Thing is Debbie...Well if anyone loves you more than me it's Pete." She carried on before noticing all the confused looks she was getting, "Half of you, you're new and you don't know me. Well, I'll introduce myself whilst my head adjusts to proper oxygen. I'm Jasmine Thomas. I killed a police officer and I used to go out with Debbie. Cut a long story short, she is my bestest friend ever and I'm so so proud of her for what she has done, been through and recovered from. Debbie I really am proud of you." she said and noticed Debbie smiling to herself.

"Jasmine...Who did this to you?" Rhona asked her softly.

"Should it matter who did it?"

"Yes. It should." Ross said to her, stood behind her, holding a gun to the back of her head.

Debbie stood up quickly, "Ross what the hell are you doing?" she asked with her voice trembling. Jasmine only turned around slowly, "Is this seriously worth it? You couldn't kill me at the quarry, so now you put a gun to my head, expecting me to be scared?"

"hang on...It was him?" Pete said in shock and stood up, "Why is it always you ruining people's lives?!"

"Stay there Pete or I will enjoy sticking a bullet in this cow's head." Ross snarled, "Don't you know that Debbie's been having sex with me? Yeah this whole time." He smiled.

"You what?!" Pete snarled at him. Debbie turned her head away, feeling completely gutted that Cain and Jasmine had let her down.

"Ignore him Pete. He is getting to you on purpose. It's what he's good at." Jasmine snapped.

"Oh really?!" Ross snarled and loaded the gun and stared Jasmine right in the eyes, "Stay there and shut up." he said, clearly on a winning streak. He held his phone up, ready to play a recording, now the game was on for Jasmine.

Get shot.

Or grab the phone at all costs?

Jasmine stood mentally debating for a few seconds but by that time, it was too late. The phone had already started playing the recording.

 _I trusted ya' Ross, I loved ya! And all you can talk about is the places we did it?_

Jasmine stood there helplessly and looked back at Debbie as Pete glared at her. After the recording had played, Ross put the phone away, "Well well well Pete, you know what ya future wife is don't ya? A sad little tart." He said smiling.

"You made that. It's easy enough to make recordings. Pete he's making it up!" Jasmine snapped.

"I ain't that sad love. You're just as bad for knowing. Sad lesbian tart!" He snapped back. Jasmine went for him and pinned him onto the floor but as a gun shot rang, they all heard it hit something metal and as soon as Jasmine looked up, she saw a helicopter heading for them and as the helicopter crashed, the village hall collapsed and the damage would be known as soon as everyone saw the scale of it-Everyone who survived.

Jasmine made Ross shoot the pilot dead and now many other death's could be on their hands.

Maybe even Debbie.

* * *

Part 8

Rubble settled.

Silence rang through the village hall.

Then groans were heard.

Jasmine opened her eyes slowly and as she started to regain consciousness, that's when she knew what had happened. Covered in dust and rubble, Jasmine slowly stood up. Ringing ran through her ears and her head was seriously hurting. It felt like a ten tonne weight had just been dropped on her, but she walked around merely limping, "Anyone need help?" She called out.

 _"DAD! DAD!"_ Jasmine heard from somewhere in the building and then the response of James.

 _"PETE?! PETER?!"_

Jasmine then saw Cain helping people out and Ross standing around, helplessly. Her head was seriously not with it, it felt like she was seriously ill with a fever and nothing could stop it. The sickness she felt was worse than anything she had felt before. As she looked around, she saw the injured but it took a good while for anything to register in her mind. After a few moments of hearing just echoing of voices in her head, her heart appeared to stop and as she took a long sharp breath which hurt her lungs a thought occurred to her, "Debbie." she gasped and ran over to where she was stood. She started shifting rubble and helplessly she felt tears streaming down her cheeks, "Debbie! Cain!" She screamed, "DEBBIE Debbie." She gasped as Pete came over, pulling various debris off of her.

"Move will ya?!" Cain snapped at Jasmine, feeling angry that all of this may have been her fault, "Debbie. Debbie." He gasped, seeing her unconscious beneath all the rubble. Eventually they got her out and driven to the hospital but others were still hurt.  
Jasmine was distraught that Debbie was hurt because of her yet again.

Vanessa saw Jasmine from a distance, managing to escape with only a massive gash in her leg, Vanessa stood forcing back tears because the woman she loved called out not for her, but her ex partner. It hurt even more when Jasmine walked out, seeming to forget that Vanessa even existed.  
Walking over to the wounded, Vanessa found Ruby really badly bleeding and she decided to stay in to help her. Kerry sat beside Ruby, telling her jokes to keep her calm, but it seemed that Dan could crumble at any moment.

A fire started in the room from leaking fuel and Cain looked back at Vanessa, "You lot need to go."

"I'm not leaving her!" Dan snapped.

"Go on 'Ness, we'll be fine here." Kerry said calmly, keeping a hold of Ruby's hand.

"You sure?" Vanessa asked quietly.

Kerry merely nodded and Vanessa smiled cynically in return as she stood up to leave.

* * *

"Kyle, where is he?" Joanie asked, sat on the floor trying to recover from shock.

"Kyle?" Chas asked, before feeling very alarmed, she then stood up, "EVERYONE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR KYLE! GO AND LOOK FOR HIM!" She shouted. After she did everyone went off shouting for Kyle. Chas looked around and saw Jasmine standing on some grass in the distance, just staring at the devastation. She couldn't decide weather she hated her or not.

"Jas." Vanessa said to her.

"Hey." Jasmine said quietly, not looking at her.

"I was in there...it seemed you'd forgotten about me and you went straight to find Debbie." Vanessa sighed forcing back tears, "I know where I stand now. She was the first and I guess she always will be."

"No no Ness that isn't-" Jasmine gasped, finally looking at her, "Vanessa...you have to understand."

"I do and I get it. Look us, at the moment, we don't matter. The people that are injured or dead do matter."

"Don't say dead Vanessa please don't." Jasmine gasped as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You don't get the scale of this do you? Eh? A helicopter has just crashed, the pilot will be dead..Ruby might be dead...Three people dead because of you!" She snapped, "You should have just left him to it. You and Debbie. Match made in heaven, but the thing is...I love you and I won't throw that away. Accept this for what it is because Debbie is in hospital right now and she needs you. No one else. You." She sighed and walked away to get a paramedic.

* * *

 _We're gonna stay here together then eh? You're stubborn, just like ya' sister. I don't even know if she's made it. I don't really do talking. That's how I started me' speech, stupid eh? Don't really do talkin' but sometime's you've gotta speak up...Today's my daughter's wedding day and I'm so proud of her. I wish I was half the person she was, not that I can take much credit because I wasn't there for much of her growing up...And that is my biggest regret...That's why I'm willing to stand here today and make an idiot of myself in front of you lot, to promise her, I'll never leave her again and I will always be there for her._

Cain spoke to Kyle whilst trying to get him out of the village hall, knowing that the helicopter was going to collapse at any moment, and throughout all of his speaking, Cain realized how much he loved Debbie and how much he had let her down over the years. Nevermind Debbie saying her vows, this was Cain saying his, swearing he will never hurt her, always protect her and mostly love her.

Cain managed to get Kyle to come out of hiding but as he did, a whistle went and all eyes turned to the village hall,with the villagers knowing that Cain and Kyle were still inside. Jasmine's and Ross' hearts were in their mouths as the rest of the helicopter came crashing down and bursting into flames, causing further explosions, but Cain ran as fast as he could with Kyle in his arms out of the village hall.

Jasmine saw Moira collapsing and instantly thought she had killed both Cain and a child.

A mirror maze across the road, also faced the backlashes of that explosion with glass breaking, bursting, exploding and flying into Val and Diane, but as it all stopped, the only thing that could be heard was Moira's crying. Jasmine had a tear running down her cheek and hands shaking only fearing the worst, but her hopes were lifted when Zak noticed Cain walking out from the smoke and both Ross and Jasmine felt somewhat relieved that he was still alive.

* * *

Later on in the hospital Jasmine walked in to see Debbie but got a cold reception from Pete, "I've just come to see her, to see if she was alright."

"Get out." Pete snarled, "You knew about the affair now get out!"

Jasmine looked at Debbie but swallowed deeply and walked away and sat outside.

Vanessa joined her later, "Two dead so far. Just other casualties."

"I was just protecting everyone, this, this all never meant to happen and it did." Jasmine gasped, terrified of what would happen next.

Vanessa hugged Jasmine tightly, "Hey it'll be alright."

"It won't. I know it won't...there is still a chance Debbie could die too and it's my fault!"

* * *

Part 9

"Is it true?" Pete said to Debbie as she started to wake up. Pete himself was fighting back tears, distraught his wife would even do such a thing. He'd been going over the reason what Jasmine said the recording was, but then he wondered how he could get the voices exact. He knew it was all true, he just had to hear it from Debbie herself, if he was to believe anything.

"Pete." Debbie said quietly.

"Just tell me Debbie. Have you been having an affair with Ross?" He said, sounding more insistent wanting to get an answer.

"Yes. Yes." she sighed, "But I chose you Pete. I chose you I swear!"

Pete stood up full of anger and was slowly staring to boil, "There shouldn't have been a choice Debbie."

"Pete." Debbie pleaded helplessly.

"THERE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A CHOICE!" He finally shouted. Just after Pete had shouted, Jasmine stormed in, "You do not speak to her like that! Not ever! Do you hear me?!"

Pete stood, looking down at her with anger deep in his eyes.

"Do. You. Hear. Me?" Jasmine said to him, sounding much more angry with him for even daring to do such a thing to her friend.

"Yeah I hear ya. You knew didn't ya?"

"What's the difference? Pete she has married you and she loves you!" Jasmine snapped.

"Yeah and has she ever cheated on you with someone else, if you were together?"

"No...I cheated, but she forgave me."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T MARRY HER DID YA?!"

"Pete!" Debbie snapped at him.

Pete looked back at Debbie before walking off, leaving Jasmine stunned. Debbie looked at Jasmine, noticing she was finding it hard to recover from what Pete had just done, "Jas...Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said quietly before walking over to her, "I'm sorry that this happened. I was going to stop him but...he found out what I was going to do and...the rest you know about."

"So that's where you were? Trying to stop him? What happened to dad doing it? Jasmine you said you'd talk him round!"

"Yeah well I tried and this is where we are. He may have given up on you but I didn't."

"People could be dead because of you, I could've been." Debbie snapped.

"But you're not. You live to fight another day. That's you all over eh?" Jasmine smiled slightly.

* * *

Ross walked up the corridor to go and see Debbie but Pete saw him first, "You had an affair with my wife!"

"Is she dead?"

Pete said nothing.

"Pete...Is she dead?"

Again, no reply from Pete.

"YOU AND THAT LESBIAN SCUMBAG MADE THIS HAPPEN!" Pete shouted in an outrage of anger, he pinned him to the wall and the hospital security pulled them apart and Ross was left outside. He walked off and looked at his phone. He looked at the news headlines and all there was, was news of what happened at the village.

Later on Jasmine walked outside as the Dingles were coming. Chas, Cain, Lisa and Zak. As soon as Chas saw Jasmine, she saw red. Jasmine felt helpless as Chas approached her, "Chas listen, I tried to stop this from happening." She gasped and before long she found herself with Chas' hand on her throat, "Two people are dead because of you and him! Got knows how many more will die! Why couldn't you just leave it alone eh?"

Jasmine struggled to breathe, trying to fight Chas off, "He was...going to expose Debbie! Chas please let me go!"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't ya? To walk away untouched?" Chas snarled before letting go of her, "Just keep away from Debbie yeah? You've made her life hell and it's not happening again!"

"Chas leave 'er." Cain sighed, "She's a waste of time."

"This happened because you wouldn't keep him away from the wedding! None of this would have happened if you didn't do as we both asked!"

"Sorry what?" Chas gasped, confused.

"Cain tell them. Tell them how you let Debbie down and how I was trying to protect her. Debbie asked you to get rid of him but you said it was her problem."

"She's old enough to take care of herself." Cain retorted.

"Yeah and you are supposed to be there for your kids no matter what! Protect them no matter what!" Jasmine snapped.

"What would you know?! You don't even know what it's like to have kids."

"I do." She snapped, "I..I have two of my own, they are in care."

"Exactly, you don't know!" Cain snapped back.

Jasmine forced back tears, "I never wanted that to happen, for them to be like Debbie, growing up and being tossed about, not knowing who their mother or father is but prison isn't a very conventional place for having children is it?"

"Just stay away!" Cain snapped before going into the hospital, "Chas come on." Cain snapped, noticing her staying behind.

"Just give us a minute yeah?!" She shouted, before walking over to Jasmine, "You never said."

"I wouldn't want to...I feel ashamed, but in prison...you can't help where they end up." She sighed, "And er...Well I escaped being raped from Shane but erm..." She said, forcing back tears.

"Oh Jasmine." Chas sighed and hugged her, "Did you tell anyone?"

"How could I?"

"You need to tell Debbie..."

"I can't but please promise me you won't tell anyone...Chas!"

"Yeah fine, I just have to keep Cain quiet. Just go home yeah? Get yourself cleaned up."

"Yeah. Thanks Chas." She said quietly before walking off.

* * *

Part 10

Days later Debbie was back home, but Jasmine had stayed away. Upon her return to the village, she found that one more person had died. One of the funniest people she knew. The one who can lighten anyone's day with little quirks and jokes.

Valerie Pollard.

She saw flowers piled outside the B&B with people paying tribute. It turns out that Val was trapped inside the mirror maze with Diane when it exploded and a remaining shard of glass came down on her and struck her neck, killing her in an instant.

When Jasmine was walking down the road she noticed the cold stares she was getting from everyone other than Chas. Finn walked up to her full of anger, "You've got a nerve coming back." he snarled, "Val is dead because of you and him."

"Finn." Jasmine sighed, "I never meant for any of this to happen." As she finished her sentence, a grieving Eric came over, "You and your antics got my wife killed! There is nothing for you here! Go back to where you have come from before I call the police."

"Eric. All of ya! He was going to kill either me or Debbie, I had to do something, I didn't know the bullet would hit the pilot. I didn't know that any of it would happen!" Jasmine snapped, sounding like she was going to cry and she certainly was going to, "It was a complete accident I swear."

"Is that what you said about him?!" Eric snapped, "About Shane when you had clobbered him before going on the run eh?! My wife is dead and you have no right to be here."

"AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING THAT CREEP INTO THIS! I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP BRINGING HIM UP IN CONVERSATION! HE RUINED MY LIFE!" Jasmine shouted, finally in tears.

"Yes and you have ruined mine." Eric said fighting back tears, appearing red in the face. Chas stepped in, "Okay, Eric, she has said she is sorry, what else do you want?"

"I want her to hand herself in and tell them what she did!" Eric snapped.

"It was self defense." Debbie said, walking behind Jasmine, "Eric, I'm sorry about Val, I really am. Dan and Kerry, I'm sorry about Ruby but Jasmine has been through enough where murder is concerned and this...this wasn't murder and when you all see past your hate, you will all see it was just her defending us."

"She was defending you!" Eric growled.

"Then have a go at Ross and stop letting Jasmine get the blame!" Debbie snapped and pulled Jasmine away.

* * *

Vanessa came round to Debbie's later that day and sat beside Jasmine when she saw her sat on her own. Debbie stood making a cup of tea for Vanessa and all there was from Jasmine was absolute silence. She didn't say or do anything.

"They've all had a go at her." Debbie said eventually, "She came back into the village and Eric had a mob and brought the force down on her as though it was her fault."

"But it wasn't though." Vanessa sighed, "She was defending you."

"Try telling her that." Debbie replied, narrowly pointing her eyes at Jasmine.

Vanessa looked at Jasmine and ran her hand over the top of Jasmine's. She noticed Jasmine's eyes following the soft hand which was going back and forth on the back of hers but still said nothing. Tears were the only agenda, bubbling like lava, they slowly filled her eyes as she just started to have flash back's of random days when terrible things happened, the first hit, the color of violet in her memory;

 ** _"We have to get out of here before he comes round. Jasmine come on, will you shift yourself?!"_**

 _"What about him?"_

 ** _"What_ _about him? We let him rot."_**

The second memory happened but it seemed everything was coming in a different order but she remembered it word for word exact-it's not like she had been having nightmares about it every single night since it happened;

 _"Oh you stupid little bitch. What are we going to do with you eh? If we're gonna say goodbye, let's do it properly."_

And the third was the most recent, the one she had only told Chas about. The one memory she swore never to tell, but this one, because it was so new, it hit harder;

 _"I know about what happened to my ex colleague and you killed him. Decent man he was, never could finish the job of finishing you off but now I have you right where he wanted you and there is no one to stop me."_

 _"Please I'm begging you..." Jasmine said quietly to him._

Snapping out of the flashbacks, she ended up hitting Debbie in the face without realizing, "Debs I am so sorry." she gasped, "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, you're forgiven." Debbie gasped, checking her nose to ensure it wasn't bleeding.

"Jasmine?" Vanessa frowned, "What just happened in your head?"

"Nothing was happening." She said quickly with her eyes widening, hoping they hadn't clicked on, "I just...the helicopter and..."

Debbie knew exactly what it was-or at least she thought, "Shane?"

"No." Jasmine said quickly, "Why is everything about him at the minute? I'm just guilty about the people I killed the other day."

"But you didn't.." Vanessa sighed. She noticed a dark look from Jasmine she had never seen before and because she never had seen it before, it frightened her. Debbie noticed it as well, she had never seen it before either and despite Jasmine's eyes being a dark brown, they appeared a whole lot darker, as if she was turning into a monster in a horror film, but it wasn't. It was a whole new silent anger that seemed to only present itself when she was completely angry and this made Debbie wonder if this is the look she had in her eyes when she was hitting Shane. She then debated it mentally, knowing Jasmine was utterly distraught after killing him.

This couldn't be it.

The look that can turn hearts into stone in an instant?

With Jasmine surely that cannot be possible?

Can it?

"I like how you're both just seriously quiet now." Jasmine snapped, making both Vanessa and Debbie jump. "You haven't seen this me before have you Debbie? I grew a backbone in prison and now, I just...I don't care what happens. I just want to protect both of the women I love if that is alright with you two?"

"Yeah yeah...it's fine." Debbie sighed.

"I am not going to let either of you get hurt and the other day when I jumped into that pool of water at the quarry I finally saw what was important. You two." Jasmine sighed, with her sight finally softening, making Vanessa and Debbie feel safer around her. "Sorry by the way for scaring you." Jasmine sighed, "I was...Something else happened in prison...Shane couldn't do it so someone else did and now I have two kids in care."

"You've got two kids?" Debbie gasped, "Sorry, that's awful."

"Shane got someone else to...or they found out?" Vanessa asked, daring not to see the devilish look she had a few moments ago.

"They must've found out and erm...I notice my eyes, when I'm having a flashback, they tend to go darker for some reason, I noticed it once when I came out of one or if I had woken from a nightmare...I need to find out more about what happened in the village the other day instead of dwell on it eh?" She smiled slightly and stood up.

"You still have nightmares?" Debbie asked.

"Everyday. I have medication, I just don't use it which is stupid I know but I want to be normal."

"Jasmine you can't be as normal as you can be if you don't take it." Vanessa sighed.

Jasmine sighed and kissed her, "I know. Debbie can I take up that job at the garage for making tea and coffee?"

Debbie seemed almost shocked, "Yeah..yeah..if you want and you can write fan fiction in between..." She smiled when Jasmine looked down at her, "Oh I knew it." Debbie smiled, "Before you ask, no one told me, I worked it out. The only four channels you can get in prison and David Tennant on the box every Saturday, why wouldn't you want to use that nogging of yours. Nerd." she smiled.

"So...So you're not bothered about me liking Doctor Who?" Jasmine said even more confused with Debbie's reaction.

"If it stops you thinking about bad things, you can write to your hearts content." she smiled, knowing she was doing this to stop Jasmine thinking bad things, and to stop her dwelling on it.

"Aw thanks, I think." Jasmine smiled before walking off.

Vanessa looked back at Debbie, "You're only going to slag her off for it aren't you?"

"Vanessa if it stops her from thinking about the bad things in her life, I'm not bothered where her imagination goes, so long as it doesn't go into the darkest pits of hell, where we both saw it was going. I don't Mind. She has two kids though. She didn't even want them, blimey she must be even more messed up." she sighed, "Which is a better reason to have her obsessing over fictional characters."

"You are full of surprises. She dreaded you finding out about her obsession with fictional, sorry, Doctor Who." Vanessa smiled, drinking her tea.

"When she dwells on things like that...like just then...I don't even recognize her, but when she is smiling and happy and obsessing over something, that is the Jasmine I know and love...anyway...Work time. I'll send Jas over when you want her."

"Alright then. Thanks for the brew."

"Don't worry. See you in a bit." Debbie smiled, "Bye." She said as Vanessa walked out. After Vanessa left, Debbie leaned on the kitchen worktop and was processing what Jasmine had said to her about having two kids. Then thinking about the way it happen made her feel sick, so sick in fact, she threw up in the kitchen sink, not knowing how she should approach Jasmine now, especially after witnessing one of the most horrifying looks she had ever seen which was sure to keep her awake later that night and it did...

* * *

Part 11

Vanessa stood folding towels whilst watching Jasmine intently on the computer, it seemed a few days ago she was out of character. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she didn't speak about her two children. It made her wonder weather Jasmine actually cared about having them. She pondered on the thought whilst watching Jasmine type happily away. She turned around and went to the door when there was a knock, "And good morning to you." She sighed as Cain walked past her, "I thought we warned you to stay away from her?!" Cain snapped at Jasmine.

Jasmine wasn't even shocked that he was there, she seemed to be expecting it. She slowly turned away from her computer and looked at him with slight annoyance, "I'm busy Cain, what do you want?"

"You to stay away from our Debbie."

"That's never gonna happen. I'm not letting the likes of you tell me what to do. Debbie is a grown woman, she can say who she wants to see and who she doesn't." Jasmine said simply.

Cain sighed and walked off grumpily.

Vanessa looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's only Cain, he's just a thug, nothing more, nothing less."

Vanessa sighed and walked over to her, "Why don't you talk eh?" she sighed, putting her arms around her neck.

"Because sometimes it's best not to, especially about what happened in prison. I don't want to know and I want to forget it but I can't. He got what he wanted, even beyond the grave...he he, he got me." Jasmine sighed as Vanessa kissed her neck. Jasmine took her hand and sighed, "I've got to go to work."

"Are you sure that's wise when Cain has just warned you off?"

"Vanessa I don't care what other people think." she sighed, closing the laptop lid and standing up. She walked over to the door and got her coat and put it on.

"You don't want to go do you? Stay at home with me...please. I need you. I never get any time with you because we, you are always occupied with something. Please. We can light candles and sit in our jimmy jams all day, and watch films with the curtains closed. That sound alright to you?"

Jasmine secretly loved the idea and because she didn't want to face Cain, she agreed, "I'll just get a shower...You choose the film and what not." she sighed, putting her coat back on the door. She walked upstairs slowly and started to feel very sick and unwell. She got to the bathroom in time as she threw up.

She came down half an hour later with her hair tied up, and she just slumped herself next to Vanessa. Vanessa looked at her and knew she was guilt ridden with how quiet she was being. Pulling the blanket over them, Vanessa managed to get Jasmine to lay down and eventually fall to sleep.

After she managed to get Jasmine to sleep, Debbie walked in, "She alright?" she whispered.

"Guilt ridden." Vanessa sighed.

Debbie sighed, "I haven't seen her like this since what happened with Shane...I hoped she wouldn't have to go through this. Again. You have to keep her away from the police and tell her to tell them it was self defense otherwise, she is facing a murder charge again and she can't."

"You're telling me to-"

"I am yes, because I'm not watching her crumble like this...she hasn't got a bad bone in her body, never has and never will. Please Vanessa for her sake. She needs you."

Vanessa sighed and stroked Jasmine's hair slowly, "She said she was capable."

"She isn't...that look she gave us...that is her defense, she isn't a bad person and she isn't a killer, despite her telling me that once, she really isn't."

"She's kind." Vanessa sighed, "She never meant for this to happen."

"Exactly, which is why we need to look after her." Debbie sighed.

* * *

Part 12

"I thought I told you to stay away?!" Pete snapped at Ross as he was walking down the village.

"Yeah well, you can't keep me away." Ross snapped in return, "She chose me anyway." He smiled.

"Three people have just died because of you and Jasmine, why haven't you both been arrested yet?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because we're untouchable."

"Haven't you just heard what I said?" Pete growled in disgust.

"Yeah I did and to be quite Frank, I don't care."

Pete then hit Ross around the face, "Stay away from me and Debbie! Do you hear me?!"

"Not really bro." Ross smiled. Pete's fist hit him again over and over until Jasmine saw what was happening. She ran over and pulled Pete away, "THIS ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING! LEAVE HIM BE!"

"You!" Pete growled and grabbed hold of Jasmine, by both arms. Ross had to drag him away, "That is not how you treat a lady! What would Debbie think of ya' eh?"

Jasmine sighed and rubbed her arms, "Pete we know what we've done and maybe in due course we will get arrested, but for now just let us live with the guilt."

"I hope ya suffer!" Pete snapped and walked off. Jasmine looked at Ross, "Thank you for that."

"You should have just let me take the beating. I deserve it."

"Maybe you don't." Jasmine said softly, "That day, I was only protecting Debbie."

"Why? Because you love her?"

"The opposite. Ross she is my friend and I wouldn't let her get hurt. Just exposing her would have been enough, I understand you saw red but kidnapping me? Locking me in a van and making me jump from such a height-"

"You weren't meant to."

"Yeah well maybe not, but when it comes to my best friend, I don't let anyone hurt her, not ever. Do you understand?" Jasmine replied with a soft, low tone.

Ross swallowed hard and knew she was right, "Yeah...I suppose." he sighed and looked up, "So what do we do now?"

"Well...We face up to this. It's the only thing we can do. Ross beneath it all, I know you are decent and I know you love Debbie and I know she still loves you. I know how hard she can fall for someone because it tears her apart having to leave them. Pete won't forgive her, so give it time and she might be all yours again."

"Do you know that? I mean like, for sure?"

"She loved me...and after that, I bet she never settled for anyone else...not like she did with me. You and her...As far as I'm aware Ross, you're solid. Look after Moses yeah? Hear me out." She said noticing him suddenly getting restless at the mention of Moses, "Look after him, prove you're a good enough dad, because it's not only Debbie you have to look after, it's her kids as well. Ross, if you take my advice, one day you'll be thanking me for it. Just keep out of trouble and prove you are capable."

"Yeah..." He sighed, "Cheers Jas...I guess I judged you too quick."

"You saw red because she chose Pete." She smiled slightly, "I would be if I loved her that much again, but that is never going to happen. Just keep your head down and win her over. Oh and treat her well...Indulge her, spend every moment with her because she really is something special, it just takes the right people to see it and I know you have and I know for sure she has taken a shine off of you." She smiled.

"Right well...I've got work to do...Cheers for the advice."

"Anytime just...Don't push Pete away from her, let him push her away and she will come back to you."

"Cheers." he smiled and kissed her cheek before walking to the pub. Jasmine felt really happy that she managed to make someone's day and she was glad that she was on talking terms with Ross, but how long was the good guy going to last?

* * *

Part 13

Jasmine walked to the garage three days later, seeming really happy with herself, "One fanfiction finished, now I need to write another." She said gleefully as she walked over to Debbie, who appeared gloomy. Maybe because of the fact it was Monday, she didn't like those. Then Jasmine saw the police officers in their brightly colored florescent coats and judging by Debbie's apparent mood, she knew that something was wrong. Jasmine tried to keep her smile as she approached, "Morning officers, what can we do for you?"

Debbie looked at Jasmine and was struggling to tell her what was going on and before she even could, the officer who was talking to Debbie a few seconds earlier quickly managed to say something, "Are you Miss Jasmine Thomas?"

Jasmine was at this point very cautious about what she was going to say, "Might be... What is it?"

"There has been a warrant out and that warrant is for you arrest."

Jasmine quickly looked at Debbie for help, but Debbie couldn't do anything.

"My...Mine?" Jasmine stammered, "What for?"

"We have taken witness statements and it appears that you and Ross Barton caused the death of the pilot who was flying the helicopter that crashed into the village hall."

"He had the gun and he was going to hurt someone. It was self defense." Jasmine said quickly, too frightened of being arrested, "Ask Debbie, she was there. Debbie help me out here."

"Jasmine I told them exactly what you just have. Apparently witness statements say otherwise." Debbie said forcing back tears.

Jasmine felt her heartbeat rise. She couldn't go to prison, not again. She did a stupid thing by picking up a spanner, "Stay away from me." She gasped, holding it threateningly. Debbie couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Jasmine stop being stupid." She gasped.

Jasmine turned to run and managed to get away with policemen chasing after quickly. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, Jasmine didn't feel breathless, she just knew she had to go. She carried on running and when the police couldn't keep up, they called for back up. Around an hour later police cars were all over Emmerdale, with a police helicopter hanging over them as well. There were also sniffer dogs out, looking, Jasmine was one of the most wanted people in the village and because of her record of killing a police officer, her running made things worse.

"What are all the police doing here? Where's Jasmine?" Vanessa asked Debbie after finishing work. Debbie was putting tools away and turned around, "Where do you think she is?" Vanessa then caught on, "She hasn't ran has she?"

"Yes Vanessa she's ran away!" Debbie snapped, "They turned up and I couldn't even warn her to stay away. They had a warrant out for her and the first person they come to is me. Wish they wouldn't...I just hope she does manage to get away. This was an accident...Apparently everyone else has told the police otherwise and me and you have told the correct story. I never knew so many had it in for her when she has done nothing wrong. Bet they're all in the pub, laughing behind our back's. Ross is still in the village though-"

"No. He isn't." Vanessa replied.

"What?"

"He vanished before the police got here. Drove off, haven't seen him since."

"What made matters worse for her was that she picked up a spanner and threatened them with it."

"She didn't-"

"And now she is god knows where." Debbie sighed.

Vanessa looked back at her with only pure concern and devastation.

Jasmine carried on running, through fields and over roads. She had been running for so long, she wasn't sure she recognized where she was. She looked around and saw no police, no helicopters...it was just her. Alone. Afraid. After her breaths settled, she realized what a mistake she had made just by running. She broke down in tears eventually and didn't know what to do.  
Later that night at 2am, she walked into Debbie's and walked up the stairs and knelt beside Debbie in bed, "Debs..Debbie." She whispered, and shook her lightly. Luckily Debbie wasn't properly asleep, "Jasmine...I thought you'd gone."  
"This place is crawling with police...I want you to bail me out."  
"Do you realize what a mistake you have made?" Debbie snapped, sitting up, turning on the light. When in the light she saw how afraid Jasmine was, "Jasmine?"  
"You and Vanessa can give evidence and you can talk to people. I will hand mysel-where is Pete?"  
"Looking for you. Hand yourself in yeah and me and Vanessa, I promise you, we will help you." Debbie sighed.  
Jasmine smiled and kissed her, "Thank you." She said before going outside.

Debbie watched out of her window as Jasmine was handcuffed. Jasmine looked up at her and only had a cynical smile on her face, to assure Debbie that she and everything would be alright.

* * *

Part 14

"LET ME SEE HER!"

Jasmine sat up, hearing Debbie's voice whilst being in police custody. Jasmine couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard Debbie rant at the custody sergeant. She rubbed her eyes and after a yawn, she still heard Debbie shouting. Jasmine started to walk around in herself, just to wake herself up and even after every moment when there were silence, Debbie had to perk up with her demands of seeing Jasmine.

 _"Debbie calm down. How will this help with getting her out?"_

Jasmine frowned when she heard the voice. She slowly put her ear against the door and realized Vanessa was with her.

 _"I'm sorry girls. You can't see her just yet, she is still to be interviewed."_

Jasmine sighed as she heard the sergeant tell them how it was.

 _"We'll wait then."_ Debbie responded. She walked over to the blue chairs and sat down. She folded her arms and with intent she kept a smug look on her face, " _I'm not movin'. I want to see Jasmine and that's the end of it."_

Jasmine stood smiling, glad that Debbie hadn't changed one bit. Vanessa's response worried her, but then she realized Vanessa hadn't got Debbie's attitude.

 _"Debs...we could be waiting for hours."_

 _"She's your fiancee. You're supposed to wait forever for her, so get started."_ Debbie replied and patted the seat next to her. Vanessa sat down and knew she had better things to do.

Sitting back down, Jasmine heard the door unlock.

"Miss Thomas. You are to be interviewed." An officer said to her. Jasmine's smile quickly faded like the sun in the summer. Her face was now morbid and full of a lonely sadness. As she walked down the hall, she looked at the pale white walls and had an instinct feeling, ' _This is it. The end of everything.'_ She thought to herself. She entered the room where she saw two smartly dressed women, one she recognized from several years before, when dealing with Shane.

"Thought we'd gotten rid of you." She said smugly.

"Thought I'd seen the last of you." Jasmine snapped with attitude, "How is he then, Nick?"

The look on the detectives face quickly turned sour, "This is Detective Sergeant Karen Willians and Detective Sergeant Shields on the 16th August 2015. Can the suspect confirm their name just for the record?"

Jasmine replied, keeping her eyes on both women, "Jasmine Thomas."

DS Shields leaned forward, "On the 4th of August a helicopter crashed into the church hall of Emmerdale and the pilot had been shot and yet on the 15th of August you were seen to have threatened a police officer upon your arrest before running off. Anyone would see that as a guilty conscience."

Jasmine had the most cocky smile on her face and leaned forward, "You're supposed to ask me what happened beforehand, before any of that happened, but instead you choose to neglect that and directly point blame at me." She snapped, keeping her hand stiff, with her index pointing at both them and the table when she was talking.

"Okay then. What did happen?" Karen asked her, keeping a straight blank face with her arms folded.

"I was kidnapped. I don't know who by, but I was locked in the back of a van with both my hands and feet tied together." Jasmine replied slowly. She didn't want to drop Ross in it because she wanted both him and Debbie to make it right between each other, "I was at a quarry. I know this because I managed to untie myself and kick the van doors open...Then I found myself hanging from them, but I managed to pull myself up."

"Was there anyone who had it in for you? Even after Shane?"

"Will people stop bringing that creep up?!" She snapped at DS Shields.

"Who keeps bringing him up Jasmine?"

"My fiancee and my friend."

"Why would they with knowing the ordeal you suffered?" Shields asked her.

"Because of pure curiosity. Anyway, I pulled myself up and got back in the van. I tried to call my fiancee. I got through but the line cut off. Then I made the decision to jump."

* * *

Around three hours later, Jasmine was released on police bail and wasn't as delighted as earlier on when she heard Debbie. Now she saw Debbie, she just felt very morbid and sad, "Let's get out of here." she sighed.

"What did they say? Did you tell them about Ross?! Jasmine!" Debbie snapped, following Jasmine. Jasmine turned around and despite how bad she was feeling, the weather seemed to have other ideas. The sun was shining brightly down upon all three of them, "I didn't tell them about him because he didn't do anything Debbie! I lied okay? He didn't kidnap me, he was forced to raise that gun to me."

"And you expect me to believe that?!"

"Believe what you like Debbie! I'm past caring! I'm done with everything." Jasmine snapped and walked off.


End file.
